


The Hunting

by Blue_Night



Series: The Pegasus Alliance [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, Gift of Life, Hunting, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron and Raven spend time on their favorite uninhabited planet playing 'catch me' in their special way...<br/>This story takes its place in chapter 1 of 'What You Don't Deserve' and is also part of my series 'The Pegasus Alliance'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wraithworshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithworshipper/gifts).



> I needed a little break from 'What You Don't Deserve' and Wraithworshipper inspired me with this idea a few weeks before.  
> So my dear Wraithworshipper, this is for you as a thank you for your great help with your comments.  
> I really hope that you like it!

The young man ran panting through the forest, turning around to search for his pursuer again and again.

He couldn't see him or hear him, but he knew that the other was there, somewhere behind him, coming closer every second, unstoppable.

He had tried to hide and to cover his tracks several times, but the hunter had tracked him down every time he had done so and forced him to run away until he was dazed and totally out of his breath with the effort of his tries to escape.

He bent down while he ran, to avoid the branches and twigs hanging down from the trees and lashing against his face, and he desperately searched for a hiding place and a possibility to get rid of his pursuer.

He heard a sound coming from somewhere behind him and he turned around again. He could see a shadow rushing between the trees and he ran even faster to escape his attacker, turning around every second to see if the enemy was able to come nearer.

  
He knew that he would have no real chance to escape his attacker and find a real shelter where he could rest for a while, he was too exhausted and completely breathless from the hunting which lasted several hours by now, while his hunter seemed to be fresh and well rested although he had run after him for such a long time.

“Damn it. I have to get rid of him!” He hissed desperately to himself, stumbling to a small clearing in front of him. He had to cross this clearing very fast, because the hunter would be able to catch him there very easily.

He ran to the clearing trying to stay on the edge, although the trees and bushes obstructed him by his running. He would have been faster if he crossed the clearing, but he didn't want to give his pursuer the possibility to shoot at him.

He turned around again to see if his adversary had been able to come closer and this move became his undoing.

He didn't see the root in front of him, stumbled and fell down to the ground. For one second he just lay there, dazed and confused and this second was enough for his pursuer to come close to him and attack him.

Before he was able to get on his feet again and run away, his hunter was over him and pressed him down to the ground with a triumphant growl.

The young man screamed and tried to shake off the strong body pressing him down, but it was a helpless undertaking. His adversary was much stronger than he himself and he used his strength to his advantage, mercilessly.

“Now, you're mine, finally!” He could hear the husky, growling voice of his attacker and he desperately arched for one last time as the pursuer turned him on his back and looked down at him with a wolfish grin.

Yellow-golden eyes were glittering triumphantly as the Wraith began to tug at his clothes.

“No!” He cried out with effort and tried to push the hands with the sharp claws to the side which undressed him determinedly until he lay there completely naked under the strong body.

The Wraith just looked at him for one long moment with hungry eyes and the man shivered forcefully, not knowing if he was shaking with fear or with lust. The Wraith hadn't had to undress him totally to feed from him and the hunger in his golden eyes seemed to be different from the usual hunger Wraith normally showed if they were looking at humans like that.

He swallowed, as the Wraith shrugged out of his coat and shoved it carelessly to the side. Then the Wraith opened his trousers and the human tried to shake his attacker off one more time, but the Wraith only laughed and bent his head down to his throat.

The young man yelled as the Wraith sank his sharp teeth into his neck and began to suck on his smooth skin, pressing him down to the ground, relentlessly, while he groped for something with his other hand. The young man could hear a silent 'plopp' as the Wraith opened the thing he held in his hand.

He moaned, feeling unexpected arousal and instinctively tilted his head to the side to give his hunter better access. The Wraith growled delighted as he felt his prey reluctantly giving in.

He forced him to spread his legs and pressed one lubed finger deep inside him. The human cried out in surprise and his blue eyes widened, staring in the golden Wraith's eyes.

“You're mine!” The ancient warrior growled possessively and all he could do was succumb to the attack, panting and moaning, lying trembling and helplessly trapped underneath the strong body.

It didn't take long until the Wraith pulled his fingers out, turning the young man onto his stomach. He cried out again as the warrior pushed deep inside him and began to move, fast and hard. His body reacted instinctively to the sensual assault and he pushed back against the thrusts with need and desperation.

The Wraith-warrior purred contently when he sensed the complete submission of his prey, scenting the other man's arousal, and he closed his clawed hand around the human's throbbing hard length stroking him with the rhythm of his thrusts. The man threw his head back and screamed, crazy with lust and desire.

The Wraith just had waited for him to submit unquestioningly and now wrapped his right arm around the sweaty body pressing his feeding hand firmly on the chest of his prey.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Cameron screamed one more time as he could feel Raven's life-force floating into his whole body, intensifying the pleasure almost painfully. “Raven!”

“Yes, my beautiful Cam, come for me, now”, his lover purred in his ear, pressing him close with desire and passion as Cameron arched helplessly underneath him, spurting his exuberant ecstasy hot and wet in Raven's hand again and again.

Sensing the pleasure of his human consort, Raven let go of his iron self-control and followed Cameron over the edge reaching his own height of complete satisfaction and ecstasy, too, spilling his release deep inside him with several powerful thrusts.

Then they simply lay there, panting, exhausted and deeply satisfied. After a while, Raven carefully pulled out of Cameron and gently turned him on his back.  
Cameron looked up at him with a content smile.

“I'm always surprised how arousing and satisfying it is to be hunted by a Wraith”, he stated with a grin. “And apart from that, I'll keep fit and won't get fat with all of this running away from you.” He patted his flat belly with a smug expression on his face.

Raven returned his gaze with tenderness. “I find it very arousing, too, to hunt you, my beautiful Cam.” He caressed Cameron's sweaty face with soft fingers. “You're really a rather delicious prey.”

Cameron chuckled. “I hope so. Not that you will grow tired of me some day.” Raven could hear the serious undertone in this casual statement and kissed Cameron with great passion.

“You don't have to worry for this to ever happen, my beautiful Cam”, he whispered at his lips and Cameron wrapped his arms around his mate and kissed him back with longing and ardor.

Tomorrow they would have to leave 'their' planet to prepare what was necessary for the negotiation with the Wraith-Queen. But only tomorrow.

Today they could enjoy their private time together , alone and undisturbed on this uninhabited and peaceful planet they already had spent so many wonderful and heartfelt hours together, just the two of them.

A human and a Wraith who loved each other deeply, giving a whole galaxy hope for a peaceful future with their love.


End file.
